Gorgeous
by MisssQueenofChaos
Summary: What is love? Rosalie answers that question according to her experiences and her true love Emmett. She speaks to no one except to herself. She knows she loves him. EmXR oneshot. Rated T. Please R&R!


Author's Note: A little oneshot about Rosalie and Emmett's view on love. There will be one on Alice and Jasper too, but titled something different :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... sigh. .

My head was spinning. I felt dizzy, but not nauseated. I felt shattered but not broken. My skin was cold, yet I felt the heat. My hair was tangled, yet I felt gorgeous. Because I was in love. In love. In love with Emmett. He captured my heart the moment I saw his blood stained, broken face. Its ironic I call him broken, because _I _was the one who was broken: inside and out. I was raped, nearly murdered left to die; yet I felt no real pain in this moment. I was not pure, but I was not impure. I was in no way innocent and in no way naive; yet I made many decisions that would make me seem so. I have an eternity that will continue to fill with regret and remorse and guilt. But I will be okay. Because I'm in love. I know Emmett knows this.

That is why the moment he touched one of my frozen skin cells, the moment he breathed on a lock of my golden hair, the moment his lips collided with mine, I knew it was love and that he could have me. But he refused. As soon as he knew my story, he refused to take my vampire virginity. He refused to touch me in anyway sexually. He was protecting me from himself. And I understood but that did not stop me from feeling a bit of hurt. When he had finally understood I loved him, truly, not as a second choice, not as an alternative, and not materialisticly, he allowed himself to take me.

He loved me; for all the horrible things I'd done, for all the revengefulness I've had, for all that I currently have, even with my shallowness and my vanity, even with my envy, even with the fact I took his life from him. He loved me. He called me his angel when he should be calling me his demon who damned him to this hell. He knows this, but refuses to believe it. In his eyes, I am his angel who saved him, who brought him into a heaven. All because he loves me. Truly loves me. I love him. With all of my heart, all of my stone cold, icy heart. It hurts me to know that I will never be able to give him the love I held when red-hot blood ran through my veins, when my heart beat heavily in times of tragedy and giddily in times of ecstacy, when my eyes were pools of blue instead of shining, fantasy-like topaz. I will never be able to give him that. Yet I love him anyway. Because I need him. Because if he wasn't with me I would pine away into nothing.

I love him; he knows all this, and that's why as I lie here in his arms, with all my flaws he still loves me with all of _his _stone cold, icy heart. Except, he also loved me when red-hot blood ran through his veins, when his heart could beat giddily and heavily, when his eyes were a never ending pull of chocolate brown. He loved me then. He gave me something that I will never be able to return. He knows this too, yet he feels no loss. Because he loves me for all I am and all I am not. I love him for all he is; he has no flaws in my eyes, except for the one fact that he never seems to stop blaming himself for my pain.

But now we lay, intertwined, bare, like the vampire versions of Adam and Eve; full of sin. But I don't care. He doesn't care. We are in love. I love him. He loves me.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"You're beautiful."

I snort. Cheesy. But he makes it work for him.

"I mean in all ways."

My eyebrows draw together in curiousity. "Hmmm?"

"Physically your beautiful. But I also meant you. You as a person, well vampire," he grins as he softly and sensually draws hearts and our intertwined bodies on my back and legs and bare neck, "You are gorgeous."

"No, Emmett."

His eyes are confused, but his hand is still tracing shapes down my chest. He knows I love him. He has told me all of how much he loves me and I am not complete without him. I stroke his face with my hands until I finally rest my fingers gently on the sides of his face. I let his nose slide across my collar bone before I finally lift his head up, (quite reluctantly I might add), to look into my golden eyes.

"_We _are gorgeous.


End file.
